Krile Mayer Baldesion
Summary Krile Mayer Baldesion, also known as Cara or Kururu, is a protagonist from Final Fantasy V. She is the granddaughter of Galuf Halm Baldesion and the princess of Bal Castle. She can talk to moogles and chocobos as well as tame and befriend wind drakes. She keeps a pet moogle in her room and a wind drake on her balcony. When she first appears, she is known as Girl. Krile is a bright and optimistic girl. Like Galuf, the driving force behind her is hope. She is knowledgeable about Exdeath and the Interdimensional Rift. Krile's optimism and cheery outlook allow her to make light of an otherwise grave situation, or even the responsibilities of royalty, and she sometimes teases the other party members. Krile has something of a sixth sense about her grandfather and his friends, and when things are going wrong elsewhere. Despite being bright and cheerful, Krile often feels lonely. When Krile was young her parents left on an expedition to the Gloceana Desert to save a wind drake, but all that returned was the dragon. She bonded with it, and was raised by her grandfather Galuf thereafter. She was close to him throughout her childhood, and was concerned when he disappeared on his way to protect the Wind Crystal in the other world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly 3-C Name: Krile Mayer Baldesion Origin: Final Fantasy V Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Princess of Bal, Warrior of Light: Earth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Capable Dual-Wielder, Capable Hand-to-hand Combatant, Capable Weaponsmaster (Best with a rod), Capable Archer, Capable Canonneer, Talented Bard and Dancer, Skilled in the use of shurikens and other objects that are meant to be thrown, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, ice, lightning, wind, water and earth variety, strong affinity for the earth element), Non-Physical Interaction, Can empower weapon's with elements or just magic making it/them more powerful (Via Spellblade), Dualcasting, Precognition (Via Oracle abilities), Illusion Awareness, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, likely higher), Energy Blasts, Barrier Creation, Levitation, Transmutation (In the form of transforming others into toads), Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding himself up, slowing/stopping targets, rewinding time and temporarily aging targets), Teleportation, BFR, Summoning, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Inducement, Gravity Manipulation, Can mind control monsters to her will, Necromancy, Geomancy, Has access to monster skills, able to mimic his target's last move, Can see ghosts and speak to them, can speak to wind drakes, chocobos and moogles, Likely has Telepathy Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Has inherited Galuf's abilities and been instrumental in the defeat of beings like the various Demons of the Rift, Bahamut, Omega, Shinryu, Enuo and Tree Form Exdeath) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Fought and defeated Bahamut and kept pace with Exdeath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class, possibly Galactic Durability: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Endured torture from the full power of one of the crystals, has tanked a Tsunami from Shinryu, and survived Giga Flares and Meteors cast by Neo Shinryu) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with weapons, much higher with magic and summons Standard Equipment: Varies, should at least be in possession of the Sealed Weapons Intelligence: She is very knowledgeable about Exdeath and the Interdimensional Rift, also has her grandfather's knowledge and skills in battle due being imbued by his spirit. Weaknesses: None notable Note: This profile is based on Krile as a Freelancer with all her powers unlocked. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy V Category:Square Enix Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Psychics Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Matter Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Necromancers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3